Heartbeat
by gygirl
Summary: Kagome has been thinking about death. Naraku and Kikyo attack together. Inuyasha saves Kagome and might be dead. Read for more surpriese
1. Heartbeat

Heartbeat Ch. 1  
  
Disclaimer: The past stories that I have written nobody has reviewed, so this is probably my final attempt at a story if no one yet again reviews. Hope you like it.  
  
One night Kagome couldn't sleep and she went outside and sat down on the ground. Not long afterwards Inuyasha cane and sat down next to her.  
" What's wrong with you"  
" I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here and sit."  
" I think something else is on your mind."  
" Well yes there is something else on my mind, but I'm guessing that you don't really care."  
" And your guess would be right." He couldn't believe what he just said. He knew that he cared what was on her mind.  
" Well.... I'm going to tell you anyway."  
" I'm not stopping ya, even though it will be like talking to a brick wall."  
She completely ignored what he just said and started talking, " Well lately I've been thinking about my heartbeat."  
" Um... you're heartbeat, that a littlle ot there."  
" Yea, I know it's strange , but I've been thinking that one day its just going to suddenly stop, and my life will be over, come here.  
Inuyasha did as she said, and she unexpectadly pulled him into her chest. Inuyasha heard her heart beat,  
lub dub..  
lub dub..  
lub dub..  
" Now let me hear yours."  
She put her ear up to his chest. Kagome heard his heartbeat,  
lubdublubdublubdub  
It was unusually fast.  
Inuyasha was very confused at what she was doing  
" Kagome are you okay, Kagome!"  
Inuyasha looked down at her to see her sleeping, she had fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Soon after Inuyasha had fell asleep also.  
  
Disclaimer: That's not it, that's just some of the story, it'll get better. Please r&r. I won't write until I get at least two reviews or more. Pleeease R&R. 


	2. Trouble

Heartbeat ch. 2  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping, Naraku and Kikyo were making their way to their way to Kaede's village. Kikyo accidentaly bumped into a bush and Inuyasha heard it. He opened his eyes smelled the air and smelled the scents of Naraku and Kikyo. He got up making sure he didn't wake Kagome, and got into his fighting position, waiting for his enemies to come. Suddely he heard a deep voice coming from all over,  
" Inuyasha, I have come to kill Kagome." He said as he picked up Kagome  
" You definetly won't succeed."  
" Maybe I won't succeed, but I know someone who will." Kikyo came out from the shadows with her bow and arrow.  
" Neither one of you will lay a damned hand on her."  
" Inuyasha, if you let me kill her, there will be nothing stopping you from coming to hell with me."  
" I'm not coming to hell with you."  
" Well you will not be with my incarnation either." Kikyo said ready to let go of her arrow.  
" Inuyasha help me!"  
" He won't be able to help you this time, it's all over."  
" Inuyasha," she said through tears , " please help me."  
" I will, just hold on." Before Inuyasha could think of doing anything, he heard the deep, booming voice of Naraku which said e " Let go of your arrow Kikyo." And thats just what she did......  
  
Disclaimer: hopfully this will get some peoples attention, please r&R. It would make me happy. And I'm a very nice person when I'm happy. 


	3. 3

Heartbeat ch. 3 Disclaimer: Since absolutely no one is reviewing, I 'm going to keep going just for the fun of it. So it would be nice if you reviewed, but I'm not going to beg for reviews anymore.  
  
" Kikyo let go of your arrow."  
" Inuyasha!" Inuyasha ran and jumped in front of Kagome holding his sword up, protecting the both of them. It bounced off the sword and ended up almost hitting Naraku.  
" You didn't hit us."  
" Kikyo! how are you going to let him do that."  
" I won't Naraku, I won't" Kikyo got ready with another arrow, and aimed it at Kagome yet again. This time she aimed it right at Kagome's heart.  
" Inuyasha I will kill you!" Naraku said coming towards Inuyasha, and dropping Kagome.  
" I don't have time for this Naraku." Inuyasha said as he fought back. Since Kagome was finally free from Naraku's clutches, she decided it would be a good idea if she ran. She ran towards the forest and when she was pretty sure she had lost Kikyo she took a chance to catch her breath. But just as she thought she had gotten away, she heard the cold voice of Kikyo,  
"Reincarnation, you will die now." She raised her arrow and got ready to shoot.........  
  
Diclaimer: I have nothing else to say, but read and review. 


	4. 4

Heartbeat ch. 4  
  
Kikyo aimed it at Kagomes chest and let go of her arrow. Kagome moved and let out a long scream.  
" Kagome!" Inuyasha said and ran towards the sound of her voice, leaving Naraku alone.  
When Kagome moved the arrow had hit her in her leg, and she was starting to lose a good amount of blood from her wound.  
" I meant the arrow to pierce you in your chest and kill you, but at least now you can't run." Kikyo gave a cold laugh that sent chills up Kagome's spine.  
Kikyo got another arrow, put it on her bow, and for what must be the third time, aimed it at Kagome's chest.  
'This must be it' Kagome thought, ' This is the end "  
" This time I won't miss." Kikyo said, and she let go of her arrow. Just then Inuyasha jumped in front of her and the arrow hit him in the chest. As he was in the air he thought about what Kagome had said earlier that same night.  
FLASHBACK  
' One day it's (heartbeat) just going to suddenly stop, and my life will be over." END FLASHBACK That's what happening to him now, his one day has come, and his life would be over.  
Inuyasha fell to the ground, and was motionless. Kagome was so mad at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo for killing her love, and Inuyasha for getting in front of her, instead of letting her die. Kikyo went over to Inuyasha, and started talking to him. Kagome suddenly had a good idea. She would slide herself over to where Kikyo's arrows and bow are and she would simply shoot her.  
That is just what Kagome did, she would avenge her love by killing Kikyo.... again. So once she had the arrow in the bow, she aimed at Kikyo, and shot. It was the perfect shot, she shot her right in her back and the arrow went all the way through. Kikyo landed on top of Inuyasha wispered something to him, and layed dead. In seconds, she turned into dust. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's motionless body, and tears started to come. She knew in her mind that Inuyasha had to be dead, but her heart didn't want to believe it. She looked and to her surprise Inuyasha was...............................  
  
Disclaimer: Well that's it for today, hope whoever is reviewing likes it. 


	5. Authors note

Authors Note  
  
Since I've got a pitiful amount of reviews, I won't continue this story unless I get more reviews. So if u want more of this story, all you have to do is read and review. At this point, I don't even care if it's a flame ( but it would be nice if it wasn't.) 


	6. Thanx for the reviews, i feel loved now

Wow you people do sorta kinda like me, I promise I will get back to this story, but I have other things to deal with. So just stay tuned for the next real chapter of Heartbeat. Thanx for everyone who reviewed! 


End file.
